blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Memories All Around
Plot In a Wizard of Oz-style adventure, a tornado appears and it whisks Kipper and Hilary to the Land of Oz, and all Hilary wants is to go home. So, she and Kipper embark on a journey to the Emerald City, while they remember the good times she had with her friends. Along the way, they meet Bam (who needs more muscle), Nelson (who needs more strength) and Bunk (who desperately needs some courage), and Hilary reunites with Blaze and AJ as they go make their wishes come true, while they keep an eye out for the Wicked Witch of the West. Trivia *This episode is similar to the Wizard of Oz, except that it has memory crystals involved. Songs # Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary/Kathleen #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ (Memories only) #Ramone Hamilton as AJ (New content) #Liliana Mumy as Cassidy #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral #Hadley Belle Miller as Sienna #Tabitha St Germain as Ellie #Jessica DiCicco as Teddy #Zoe Pessin as Brianna #Cory Doran as Noah #Richard Binsley as Brendan #Erin Matthews as Cousin Sheila #Sirena Irwin as #Jess Harnell as #Cedric Yarbrough as #Sunil Malhotra as #Kate Higgins as #Alexander Polinsky as #James Patrick Stuart as #Angelina Wahler as Gabby (Memories only) #Molly Jackson as Gabby (New content) #Melanie Minichino as Watts Transcript (The episode starts off with Sienna and Hilary having fun on a little windy day.) *Sienna: "Okay Hilary. Ready to have fun." *Hilary: "Yeah!" *Kipper: "Ready Sienna." *Sienna: "Great! I love having fun. What about you guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *Blaze: "Ready!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi Sienna." *AJ: "Hi Hilary. It seems like you guys are having fun." *Hilary: "We were. But it's a lot more fun with you here." *AJ: "Great! C'mon guys. Let's Go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Mermaid Coral: "Whoo-Hoo! An adventure. Let's go for it." (Out of the water of the lake comes...) *All: "Mermaid Coral." *Mermaid Coral: "Hi guys." (Her cousins, Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen arrived too.) *Hilary: "Hi cousins." *Ellie: "Guys! Long time no see." *Teddy: "Glad to see everyone again." *Kathleen: "But who's this little girl." *Hilary: "Everyone, meet Sienna. My cousin." *Mermaid Coral: "It's so great to finally meet you, Sienna." *Hilary: "So. What should we do on this fine summer day." (They hear bouncing in the distance.) *Mermaid Coral: (Gasps)"Oh boy." *Blaze: "Duck, Everybody!" *Sienna: "It's not a duck. It's just a..." *Hilary: "They mean duck." (The kids ducked down as a ball bounced over them.) *All: "Whoa! Oh Boy. Close one." (Mermaid Coral went to get the ball.) *Mermaid Coral: "I wonder who threw this ball here in the first place." (Then they saw someone familiar coming near the entrance.) *All: "Huh." *Voice: "It's gotta be here somewhere." *Ellie: "Hey. I know someone who's looking for our ball." *Blaze: "Although, I know that voice anywhere." *Mermaid Coral: "Yeah. It's..." (Out of the gates comes their friend...) *Voice: "Hmm. Where is it." *Ellie: "Oh look. It's our gorilla friend, Bam." *Sienna: "You know her." *Hilary: "Of course. We met her on Animal Island during our fun filled adventures." *Sienna: "Animal Island?! What's that?" *AJ: "It's an amazing place where everyone's an animal." *Kipper: (Sighs)"Oh the Memories." *Hilary: (Giggles)"Don't you mates just love animals." *Bam: "Oh. Hey guys. Have you guys seen our ball." *Mermaid Coral: "I got it. Here you go." (With a little toss, Mermaid Coral passed the ball to Bam.) *Bam: "Thanks." *Hilary: "Hey, Bam. We've got someone we'd like you to meet." *Sienna: "Uh hi. I'm Sienna." *Hilary: "She's my cousin." *Bam: "Hello Sienna." *Sienna: "It's so great to finally meet you." *Sheila: "Nothing's better than friends. Whoo! Don't you agree. And there's never been a friend(Coughs)More perfect than me." *AJ: "Whoa! It's Cousin Sheila the kangaroo." *Sheila: "Of course I'm a kangaroo(Sneezes)Achoo! I have a little cold." *Hilary: "Thanks for telling us. By the way, you haven't met my cousin Sienna. Right." *Sienna: "Hi Sheila." *Sheila: "G'day girl." *Mermaid Coral: "Are you here to visit us, Sheila." *Sheila: "Yeah!" (Just then, the gate opened and three kids stepped out.) *Brianna: "Hi guys." *Hilary: "Brianna, Brendan and Noah. Hello guys. I haven't see you guys in a while." *Noah: "We were on vacation in Africa." *Brendan: "So. What's going on." *Mermaid Coral: "We're just playing with Hilary's cousin, Sienna." *Sienna: "Uh hi." *Hilary: "Don't mind her. She's only new here." *Mermaid Coral: "I mean. What else we'll do." (Another bouncing noise was heard.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Duck!" *Sienna: "It's not a duck. It's only a..." *Mermaid Coral: "They mean duck." (Everyone ducked as another ball bounces over them.) *All: "Whoa! Close one." *Sheila: "I've got it." (Sheila sprang into the air and picked up the ball.) *Sheila: "I wonder who threw this ball." *Voice: "Yeah. That was me." *Kipper: "Who said that?" *Hilary: "Hey. I know that voice anywhere. It's our friend..." (Out of the water comes their friend...) *Voice: "Has anyone seen another ball." *Hilary: "Oh look." *Sheila: "It's our rhino friend, Nelson." *Sienna: "You know Nelson." *Mermaid Coral: "Oh Yes. Didn't you know that he's from Animal Island too." *AJ: "Of course." *Kipper: "Well. G'day Nelson. I've found your ball. I'll pass it to Hilary and she'll pass it to you." *Nelson: "Alright!" *Kipper: "Here it comes, mate." (With a powerful kick of her big feet, Kipper pass the ball to Hilary.) *Hilary: "Okay. Here you go." (With a powerful boing, Hilary passed the ball over to Nelson.) *Nelson: "Thanks, girl." *Hilary: (Giggles)"Not a problem." *Mermaid Coral: "Hey, Nelson. Guess what. We've got a new friend we'd like you to meet." *Sienna: "Uh. Hi. I'm Sienna." *AJ: "She's Hilary's cousin." *Sienna: "It's so great to finally meet you at last." *Mermaid Coral: "Looks like our friends had came for a visit." (Yet another bounce came from the distance.) *Sienna: "There's another ball coming. I've got it!" (The ball bounces over Sienna just before she grabs it and then the ball stopped bouncing. Kathleen raced over to get it.) *Kathleen: "I wonder who threw this ball." *Bunk: "Where is that ball?" *Sienna: "Oh. It must be your friend..." *All: "Bunk!" *Kathleen: "Hey Bunk. Here's the ball." *Bunk: "Thanks." (Suddenly, the wind blew harder.) *Sheila: "It sure got all windy all of a sudden." *Blaze: "Gaskets! We should really seek shelter." (Leaves blow all around.) *Kipper: "Leaves! Bonza!" *Hilary: "Kipper! Come back. Here we go again! Kipper, Wait Up!" *Mermaid Coral: "Everyone, To the storm cellar." (Everyone got in the storm cellar. Hilary was still chasing after Kipper.) *Hilary: "Gotcha, Girl. Now, you really shouldn't wandered off without telling me first." *Kipper: "I'll try to remember next time, mate." (AJ went to find Hilary.) *AJ: "Hilary! Kipper! Where'd they go?" (Suddenly, he spots something big that's spinning and heading their way and fast.) *AJ: (Gasps)"A whirlwind! Hilary! Kipper! There's a whirlwind coming this way." *Hilary: "Don't worry about us, AJ! Kipper and I will be safe in the playhouse." *AJ: "Okay! Be careful, Hilary." *Sienna: "AJ! C'mon! Get inside!" (AJ got in the storm cellar and Sienna closed the trap door. Hilary and Kipper seek refuge in the playhouse.) *Kipper: (Whimpering). (The whirlwind arrives and begins to lift the playhouse off the ground.) *Hilary: "Kipper! Hang on tight. I think we're in for a little ride." *Both: "Whoa!" (An anvil falls off a shelf and hits Hilary on the head.) *Hilary: "Ow(Sighs)." (She falls unconscious. Then the next thing Hilary and Kipper knew, they felt the playhouse land with a thud.) *Hilary: "Whoa! Oh my. Kipper, ya alright." *Kipper: "A wild ride in a whirlwind and not a strand of fur out of place. Ooh. I just love that new pet soap and shampoo." *Hilary: (Sighs)"C'mon. Let's go outside." (Kipper gets on Hilary's head and they walk to the door. But when Hilary opens it, there was a strange and magical world.) *Kipper: "Crikey! Where are we?" *Hilary: "I don't know, Kipper. But I have a feeling we're not at the playground anymore. Hello. Is anyone here. Or am I all alone." (Suddenly, her magic necklace sparkled and a pink bubble appears.) *Hilary: "Something tells me I'm not alone." (The bubble pops and Glinda (Mermaid Coral) appears.) *Glinda: "Oh Hello. I'm Glinda the Good Witch of the North. Are you a good witch or a bad witch." *Hilary: "Me? Naw. We're just Hilary and Kipper the kangaroo." *Glinda: "I am a bit muddled. These munchkins call me that because the playhouse landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. And I'd like to award you for freeing all of us from the witch." (Glinda raised her wand and Hilary's shoes had changed into Ruby Red Slippers.) *Hilary: "Wow! Ruby Red Slippers!" *Glinda: "Thank you for all your hard work." (Suddenly, a puff of smoke appears and the Wicked Witch of the West arrived.) *Wicked Witch: "Who squished my sister." (Kipper pointed at Hilary.) *Hilary: "I didn't mean to." *Wicked Witch: "I thought so. But right now, I have other things to take care of. I'll get you, Hilary and your little pal too." (The witch disappears in a puff of smoke.) *All: (Coughing). *Glinda: "Dear me. I think you might've made an enemy of the Wicked Witch, Hilary." *Hilary: "I know. I totally can't believe this is happening. How can I ever get home now." *Glinda: "I know just the person to help. The Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz, himself. I'm sure he'll help you get home all together, my dear." *Hilary: "Oh. I sure hope so. I have a feeling this is gonna be a big adventure. And I love adventures. And I believe there might be memory crystals while we're at it. Memory crystals help remember the great times I had with my very special friends." *Glinda: "I knew you like adventures and memory crystals, girl. The only way to get to the Emerald Palace is to follow the Yellow Brick Road." *Hilary: "Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Got it." *Glinda: "One more thing, never ever ever ever, let those Ruby Red Slippers off your feet or you'll be mercy for the Wicked Witch of the West." *Hilary: "I'll be extra careful. C'mon, Kipper. I'm off to see the Wizard." (Hilary and Kipper walked down the Yellow Brick Road, until they came to a rocky canyon.) *Hilary: "My. My. This must be the rocky cliffs of Oz. I wonder if we'll ever find a memory crystal in this place." (Suddenly, a rockslide begin to occur.) *Hilary: "Kipper! Get out of the way! Rockslide!" (Hilary and Kipper stood back as a big rock blocked the canyon.) *Hilary: "Oh no. How will I ever get through here." *Bam: "Walking around them is better, or is it going over them the best way. I don't know." *Hilary: "Hey. Who said that?" *Bam: "It's me." *Hilary: "What the. Huh." *Bam: "I'm the great gorilla of Oz. I heard that a rockslide stopped you on your journey." *Kipper: "Oh. It did. Hmm. If only we could." *Hilary: "Hey. What if we all work together. We'll move this big boulder out of the way. Push on three. One, two, three. Push!" (Everyone worked together and the boulder rolled out of the way.) *Bam: "We did it!" *Kipper: "Together That is." *Hilary: "Hey Guys! Look what I found. A memory crystal and it's red. And it has a message. It says, Blaze's Blazing Amazing Moments. Good thing we brought along a player. Time to roll Blaze's footage, Kipper." (Kipper puts the tape in the slot and it shows Blaze's best moments.) * (The footage ends.) *Hilary: "That was amazing. But right now, we have to get moving. We have to get to the Emerald Palace, so the Wizard of Oz can send us home." *Bam: "Count me in! And when we get to the Wizard, ya think he'll give me more muscle power." *Hilary: "Of course. I'm sure he will. C'mon." (They walked out of the rocky cliffs and they arrived at the wetlands.) *Hilary: "So. I just think animal adventures are so much fun than they were. And clearly they are. Guess my magic necklace is magical. Well. Would you look at that. This must be the wetlands of Oz." (Suddenly, they hear grunting noises.) *Kipper: "Uh. Ya mates hear something." (Hilary removes some bushes and there what she saw is a rhino who was tied up in ropes.) *Hilary: "Um. Hello. Does anyone need help." *Nelson: "Yeah! These ropes tangled me up like crazy." *Hilary: "Don't worry. I'll untie ya." (Hilary was able to untie the ropes.) *Nelson: (Sighs)"Thanks, girl. I thought I could be out here all day." *Hilary: "You're welcome." *Kipper: "Hey, mate. Look. Something's glittering in the ropes." *Hilary: "Kipper! You found another memory crystal. And it says AJ's best and awesome moments. Roll the film, Kipper." *Kipper: "You got it, mate. Here we go!" (The scene shows AJ's best moments.) * (The footage ends.) *Hilary: "I can see why AJ's so special to Blaze. I wonder if I'll ever see 'em here." *Bam: "You'll find out soon enough, girl." *Hilary: "Anyway. Let's go. C'mon. We're off to see the Wizard." *Nelson: "Oh boy. I hope the Wizard will give me some strength." *Kipper: "I betcha he will. Great Rhino of Oz. C'mon. We're on the move and off to see the Wizard." (They walk down a path and arrived at the forest.) *Hilary: "Gosh. What do you think we'll see in this forest." *Bam: "I heard that this forest is filled with birds." *Nelson: "And crows." *Kipper: "Or maybe elephants." *Hilary: "Oh my." (They hear cawing.) *All: (Screaming). (Suddenly, Kipper tripped over something.) *Kipper: "Crikey! I tripped." *Hilary: "Kipper! Ya alright." *Bunk: "Hey. What's all the hubbub." (An elephant appears from behind a bush.) *Bunk: "Can't a Great Elephant of Oz enjoy some alone time on his or her own once in a while." *Hilary: "Oh Great Elephant of Oz. Kipper here didn't mean to bother and disturb your alone time. But, we're on our way to see the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz himself." *Bunk: "Oh Boy. And if we ever see the Wizard, think he'll give me some courage. Some Elephants are totally afraid of mice." *Hilary: "Of course. C'mon everybody. We're off to see the Wizard." (They walk down the path that leads to a few cliffsides. The Wicked Witch was there. Just at that moment, Blaze and AJ are hiding behind of the large dandelion flowers.) *Wicked Witch: "Hmm. How can I get those Ruby Slippers." *Flying Monkey #1: "Maybe you should ask her nicely." (The witch turns him into an apple.) *Flying Monkey #2: "Or you can trade them for a bag of magic beans." (The witch turns him into a frog.) *Flying Monkey #2: "Whoops. Wrong story." (The witch turns them back into flying monkeys.) *Wicked Witch: "Now quiet Guys. I'm trying to think." *Blaze: "Psst. AJ! Let's hide somewhere else before the Witch sees us." *Wicked Witch: "Aha. That's how I'll stop her. I'll turn these dandelions into an avalanche." (The witch turns the dandelions into rocks.) *AJ: "Watch Out! Avalanche!" (Blaze and AJ were able to get out of the way.) *AJ: "Blaze! You stay here. I have to get that wand." (AJ jumps high enough and catches the wand.) *Wicked Witch: "What?!" *AJ: "I got it!" *Wicked Witch: "Get him!" (AJ noticed that the Flying Monkeys are heading for him.) *AJ: (Gasps). (AJ turns the flying monkeys into oranges and a lion.) *AJ: "Whoa! Blaze! Here, Catch!" (AJ tosses the wand to Blaze.) *Blaze: "Got It!" *Wicked Witch: "Gimme that wand. It's mine." (Blaze turns the witch into a mime and the witch turns herself back to normal.) *Wicked Witch: "Enough with this foolishness. C'mon, you two. Quit fooling around. I'll take care of you as soon as I finish off with Hilary." *Blaze: "Gaskets! The avalanche. Just like what Kipper had said, just take a little jumpstart." (Blaze was able to jump high enough to get the wand.) *Wicked Witch: "What?! Again?!" (Blaze turns the rocks into dandelions.) *Nelson: "We're safe." *Bunk: "Unusual weather we're having. Ain't it." (AJ joins Blaze and they stood back a little closer to the witch.) *Blaze: (Gasps)"The witch!" *Wicked Witch: "Blaze and AJ, Huh. Well, you both earned my wrath." *AJ: "Not for long you're not." (AJ turns the stump that the witch was standing near into a rocket and it blasts off with the witch in tow.) *Wicked Witch: (Screams). *Both: "Wow!" *Blaze: "We did it! C'mon, AJ. We can't keep Hilary waiting for us any longer." *AJ: "Hey. Wait a minute. I think I found another memory crystal for Hilary. C'mon. Let's bring it to her." (Blaze and AJ went down the slope to join Hilary and Kipper.) *AJ: "Hey Hilary!" *Hilary: "Blaze and AJ? What are you guys doing here." *Blaze: "We figured we used a little magic to join you and your friends on your biggest adventure to the Emerald Palace." *Hilary: "I was hoping you'll help me and Kipper." *AJ: "And look what I've found before we came to see you." *Hilary: (Gasps)"AJ! You found another memory crystal. It says Gabby's Genius and Brilliant Moments. Time to roll Gabby's footage." (The scene shows Gabby's best moments.) * (The footage ends.) *Hilary: "C'mon guys. We're off to see the wizard." (Blaze and AJ follow Hilary and everyone else to the Emerald Palace.) *Blaze: "This is it. The Emerald Palace." *AJ: "Wow!" *Hilary: "C'mon." (They got in the Emerald Palace.) *Kipper: "Wow! A bazaar." *Hilary: "I see a styling place there. We can get new looks. C'mon." (They hurry over to the styling place. An hour later, everyone came out. Hilary now has her pigtails curled and she has two blue bows on to hold her pigtails.) *Guard #1: "A message for the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz." *Hilary: "Hello royal visitors. I heard that you want to make your wishes come true. And if you want to do that. You'll have to bring me the witch's broomstick. Go do it now." *Blaze: "Well. Looks like it's gonna be fun getting that broomstick." *AJ: "C'mon. The witch's castle is at that Dark Spooky Forest." (They walk over to the forest.) *Hilary: "Hey guys. Look. A sign. Witch's castle. 1 mile. I'd turn back if I were you." (Bunk begins to leave until Kipper stops in front of him.) *Kipper: "C'mon. Great Elephant of Oz. We've got to get that broomstick so Hilary and I can get home." (They walk down the path. Suddenly, they hear chattering.) *Hilary: "Uh. Do you guys hear something?" (Up in the sky are...) *All: "Flying Monkeys!" *Blaze: "Run!" (They ran away from the Flying Monkeys. But Hilary, Kipper, Blaze and AJ got captured. But Blaze and AJ were able to free themselves from the clutches of the Flying Monkeys.) *Blaze: "Hilary and Kipper must be up there." *AJ: "Then, c'mon. We've gotta help 'em." (They make their way up the wall. Meanwhile, Hilary was locked in a room.) *Wicked Witch: "See this hour glass. When all the sand runs out, you're done for(Cackles)." (Hilary's necklace glows brighter until Kipper gets out and runs off.) *Wicked Witch: "Get her!" *Hilary: "Run, Kipper! Go get help! And hurry!" *Kipper: "I'm on it." (Kipper raced out of the castle and went to get Bam, Nelson and Bunk who was driving back and forth.) *Kipper: "Hey mates. Hope y'all didn't miss me so much." *Bam: "Kipper? What are you doing here?" *Kipper: "I came back to warn you guys that Hilary needs our help." *Nelson: "Hey guys. I think Kipper's showing us the way to Hilary." *Bunk: "Lead the way, Kipper." *Kipper: "Follow me, mates! We're coming, Hilary!" (Bam, Nelson and Bunk follow Kipper to the Witch's Castle. Blaze and AJ are outside filling a bucket with water.) *Blaze: "Hey Guys. Did you know that water is the witch's one weakness." *AJ: "Hey. There's something in the water. It looks like(Gasps)Another memory crystal!" *Blaze: "C'mon. Let's go rescue Hilary." (Hilary was pacing around.) *Hilary: "I sure hope they hurry up. The hour glass sand is running out." *Kipper: "Mate! We're here." *Hilary: "Guys, hurry. Get me out of here before the hour glass sand runs out." *AJ: "Fortuitously, I brought along a key to unlock the lock." (AJ was able to open the door.) *Hilary: "Thanks Guys. Now let's get out of here." (But not even a few moments later, they're all surrounded by guards.) *Wicked Witch: "Well. Well. Well. Ring around the Rosie, a pocket full of spears. Thought you could trick me, didn't you. Well. It'll take more than that to fight a girl, little kids." *All: (Gasping). *Hilary: "Stop calling us little kids." (Hilary tackles the witch and the bucket of water flies upward, spilling the water on the Witch, and she begins to melt.) *Wicked Witch: "No. Darn it. Darn it. Darn it." *All: "Yeah! We get the point." *Wicked Witch: "Well. At least everything else will still be beautiful when I'm gone." (And with that, the witch disappears.) *Guard #1: "Blimey! She's gone." *Hilary: "Sorry." *Guard #2: "She's gone. Hooray." *All: (Cheering). *AJ: "The broomstick. We got the broomstick." *Blaze: "C'mon. To the Emerald Palace." (They walk down the path to the Emerald Palace, when AJ suddenly remembered something.) *AJ: "Hilary, here. I found this while Blaze and I were getting the water." *Hilary: "Another memory crystal. Way to go. And look it has Watts' Electrifying Moments." (The scene shows Watts' best moments.) * (The footage ends.) *Hilary: "I can see why Gabby and Watts are friends together. And look, there's the Emerald Palace. C'mon." (They arrived back at the Emerald Palace.) *Hilary: "Um. We got you the broomstick." (The curtains open and the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz appears.) *Wizard of Oz: "Welcome my Friends." *Hilary: "Oh, Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz. Can you help me and Kipper get home." *Wizard of Oz: "Why, Of course. To the hot air balloon." (At the hot air balloon.) *Wizard of Oz: "This balloon will take you back home, Hilary and Kipper." *Hilary: "And, have you made sure everyone's wishes has come true." *Wizard of Oz: "Of course, dear." *Bam: "Yippee! I've got more muscle." *Nelson: "Oh boy. I've got more strength." *Bunk: "And I feel more courage in me." *Hilary: "Am I ever glad you made your wishes come true, Wizard of Oz. I can't wait til' you get me and Kipper home." *Kipper: (Gasps)"Flowers! Oh boy!" (Kipper jumps out of the hot air balloon.) *Hilary: "Kipper! Come back! Here we go again! Don't go without me. I'll be right back. Kipper!" *Blaze: "There she goes!" *AJ: "Kipper, Wait up." *Hilary: "Kipper, please. We don't want to keep the Wizard waiting." (Suddenly, the ropes that were tied on the basket of the balloon breaks and the balloon takes off with the Wizard still in the basket.) *Hilary: "Hey! Wait! Come back!" *Wizard of Oz: "I can't. Goodbye, everyone." *Hilary: "How am I ever gonna get home now." *AJ: "Hey! Look. Up there." (A pink bubble appears and Glinda appears.) *Glinda: "Get home?! Why didn't you say so. Did you know that the Ruby Red Slippers are magic." *Hilary: "Really? Huh, surprise, surprise." *Glinda: "The Ruby Red Slippers will take you home and you can come and visit us anytime." *Hilary: "Oh boy. We're going home, Kipper." *Kipper: "Kanga-yay! Home, here we come." *Hilary: "Group hug, everyone." (Everyone came over and gave Hilary and Kipper a big hug.) *Glinda: "Okay, Hilary. Close your eyes, click your heels three times and think carefully that There's no Place like Home." *Hilary: "There's No Place Like Home! There's No Place Like Home! There's No Place Like Home!" (And then her necklace sparkled brightly and the scene cuts back to Hilary's world, where Hilary and Kipper are unconscious on the grass. Meanwhile, Noah, Brendan and Brianna are attaching the hose into place.) *Brianna: "Noah, are you sure about this." *Noah: "Of course. Sometimes, water helps wake people up. Okay, turn on the hose." (The next thing Hilary knew, someone sprayed her with water.) *Hilary: (Screams)"Hey. Turn off the water." *Noah: "Oh boy. She's awake. Turn off the water." (Brianna turns off the water and Noah helps Hilary up on her feet.) *Brendan: "Hey Everyone. Kipper and Hilary are awake." *Hilary: "Awake. What are you...(Gasps)Kipper! We're home." *All: "Hilary!" *Gabby: "You're awake, Hilary." *Watts: "Welcome Home, girl." *Blaze: "Hi, Hilary!" *AJ: "Welcome home." *Hilary: "Can you believe it, Kipper. We're home." (Song: It's Good To Be Home.) * (Song ends.) *Mermaid Coral: "Welcome back, Hilary." *Ellie: "Wow!" *Teddy: "Alright!" *Kathleen: "Cool!" *Hilary: "Hmm. Gee. Was that adventure a dream. Hmm. I wonder. Well. Either way, we're home now, Kipper!" *Sienna: "Hey Hilary! Your new shoes are so red." *Hilary: "Pretty Amazing, Huh. I guess adventures can be imaginable. But either way, There's No Place Like Home!" *Blaze: "Welcome back, Hilary!" *AJ: "We love you, girl." *Hilary: "And I love all of you guys too and There's No Place Like Home." (Song: I Love You.) * (Song ends.) *Blaze: "We do love you guys." *Hilary: "Sienna, Kipper, Sheila and I have to go home now." *Mermaid Coral: "Yeah. Me too. I have to bring my cousins home. But, I'll never forget this day without you guys." *All: "Bye Guys. So long. Bye." *Blaze: "So long Everybody." *AJ: "See you later." *All: (Talking at once). *Hilary: "Thanks a lot for such an adventure in the Land of Oz, Guys. Bye!" (The kids raced off and Blaze and AJ magically wink as the episode ends.) Gallery Animal Island/Meeting Some New Friends S3E9 Sailboat rides the island's waterway.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes astounded at the island.png S3E9 Sailboat enters a lagoon.png S3E9 Lagoon revealed.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes amazed by the lagoon.png S3E9 Sailboat reaches the lagoon.png S3E9 Boat stops.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes get off.png|"I wonder who lives in a place like this." S3E9 Bunk appears.png S3E9 Bunk jumps into the air.png|Cannonball! S3E9 Bunk splashes into the water; frogs join him.png S3E9 Nelson standing, a falcon flies around.png S3E9 Monkeys and grizzlies hanging out.png S3E9 Bam swings on a vine near a zebra.png S3E9 Bam and zebra high tire.png S3E9 Bunk sprays Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S3E9 Bunk "Visitors!".png S3E9 Animals hear Bunk's announcement.png S3E9 Animals surrounding Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S3E9 Blaze meets Bam.png|Hiya, Friends. Welcome! S3E9 Blaze and Bam high tire.png S3E9 Blaze to Bam "Nice to meet you".png|"Wow! Nice to meet you!" S3E9 AJ meets Nelson.png|"Whoa! I've never met a Rhino before!" S3E9 Nelson helping AJ up.png|That's funny! I've never met a kid before. S3E9 AJ sits on Nelson's back.png|Here we go again. LOL! S3E9 Three monkeys in a tree.png S3E9 Stripes flips before the monkeys.png S3E9 Stripes "We sure do".png S3E9 Blaze "This place is amazing".png S3E9 Blaze "Where are we?".png S3E9 Bunk "You're on".png S3E9 Zoomout to Animal Island.png Toucan Do It!/Elephant Starla leads the way Toucan Do It!/Darington the Flying Squirrel takes flight The Big Ant-Venture/Having Fun Falcon Quest/Thunderwing Arrives Ready, Set, Roar!/Racing with the Animals Ready, Set, Roar!/Saving the Animals The Great Animal Crown/Discovering the Crown Tow Truck Tough/Devising a Plan Race for the Golden Treasure/Discovering a map Need for Blazing Speed/Blaze's clogged up engine Fast Friends/The Guys meet Watts Defeat the Cheat/Crusher joins Blaze's team Raceday Rescue/Friendship Day Today The Chicken Circus/Finding the Circus Chickens The Pickle Family Campout/Pickle's Family Category:Blog posts